She Isn't Real
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: Movieverse. Bonecrusher hates everything. He hates himself. And yet, there is always a reason why we hate the way we do...


**She Isn't Real**

**Disclaimer:** This was an odd idea I had gotten from a dream I had. It's strange, considering I don't think very much about Bonecrusher. I just felt bad for his ever-burning hatred toward everything and HAD to write this.

_"A Rattlesnake, if Cornered will become so angry it will bite itself. That is exactly what the harboring of hate and resentment against others is - a biting of oneself. We think we are harming others in holding these spites and hates, but the deeper harm is to ourselves."_

-E. Stanley Jones

_"__For every beauty there is an eye somewhere to see it. For every truth there is an ear somewhere to hear it. For every love there is a heart somewhere to receive it."_

-Ivan Panin

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Let it die. And you with it."_

—Bonecrusher

_I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today_

-Christina Aguilera, "Beautiful"

_Cybertron, Pre-War-"Golden Age"_

"Slave girl!" Bonecrusher bellowed, "More oil!"

A small, human female child rushed toward the giant mech with a massive canister she attempted to balance in her small grasp. She held it up and Bonecrusher snatched it from her. He brought it up to his jagged mouth and guzzled it down.

The girl was Elise. She belonged to a small tribe on planet Earth. Bonecrusher had captured her in a scouting mission. One he hated. But at least he came out of it with his own personal servant. Keeping lesser species as pets and slaves was common among their race. As long as they were treated fairly. Bonecrusher did not exactly treat her fairly, but then again, he did feed her constantly.

"Mr. Bonecrusher, sir?" Elise inquired, "Can I go pee, please?"

Bonecrusher rumbled with disgust at the sight. He waved a single hand swiftly. "Go and be back in five minutes!" he ordered.

Elise scampered off and Bonecrusher straightened in his seat. He turned to climb to his feet and ended up colliding hard with someone. It was strong enough to topple him flat on his back. He looked up angrily and flared his optics.

"Watch it you, slag - - " He cut himself off.

A femme stood there, feet shaped like that of his own; armored wheels. She was dark blue and had a sort of crown on her head. She raised her optic ridges skeptically. "Oops, sorry big guy, I didn't mean it!" she said, helping him stand. She held up a case of something. "I really have to move quick and make my quota today or the boss will have my fender!"

Bonecrusher looked startled as she glided with ease passed him, flinging metal disks at those she passed. She was quick!

"Here you go!" she would call, "Special delivery! ... catch! ... "

Elise returned and smiled with pride. "Master, I'm done!" she announced.

Later that evening, Bonecrusher refused to go out for the festival. He was lying on his stomach as Elise scrubbed several irritating parasites off of his back. He was telling her about the female he had met in his collision.

"Master, you should talk to her," Elise offered, "Maybe she might like you."

Bonecrusher tittered in disdain. "Not all females are as happy with me as you, human." he snapped, "I have tried to find a suitable partner, but I simply get laughed at."

Elise smiled. "Why's that?" she asked.

Bonecrusher growled angrily. "Because all of them are so beautiful and I'm so ... " He glared back at her, gesturing to his bulky form. "well, look at me! I'm hideous!"

Elise didn't see it. Her Master never thought high of himself. She didn't understand why that was to begin with. She possessed a child - like logic that all beings were beautiful in their own way. "I don't think you're ugly at all, Master!"

A parasite wriggled out of a joint and shrieked when Elise sprayed it down with a bizarre hose strapped to her back.

"Of course, you wouldn't ... " Bonecrusher growled.

Elise grinned. "No, not like that!" she told him, sliding down the length of his side. "I see everyone as pretty on the inside! Find the girl and talk to her!"

"I don't know how." Bonecrusher muttered, "How can I even talk to her when all I feel is ... hate ... "

Elise smiled up at him. "How 'bout you give her some flowers?" she suggested. "Send them to the place she works. That's what daddy did for mommy."

O

Bonecrusher was walking up toward the Polyhex Delivery Building with glowing, Energon flowers in his claws. Some of the others noticed this and snickered, but Bonecrusher gave them murderous glowers which shut them up quick.

As he entered, several other Transformers were working madly behind their counters. Once Bonecrusher walked up, he noticed the same femme gliding in the background. When she rounded the corner, he tensed and inhaled sharply.

_Stupid, it's just a female! _he thought, irritated.

The female circled him and smiled. "Oh! You're that tall, dark and gruesome fella I ran into!" she joked, laughing, "Nice to see you again."

Bonecrusher rumbled softly. "Yeah ... " he muttered.

The female noticed the flowers in his claws and grinned. "Oh, did you bring these for me?" she teased, taking them. "How nice." She paused and raised an optic ridge. "So, what do they call you, anyway?"

Bonecrusher found his voice. "They call me ... Bonecrusher."

A laugh from the female. "Nice to meet you, Bonecrusher!" she said, shaking hands with him. That was it. No mocking jeer. Nothing about his appearance. Just a simple, polite greeting. "They call me Streaker, probably because I'm so fast!"

Bonecrusher smiled faintly. "Not as fast as I am."

Streaker grinned at him. "Is that a challenge?" she teased.

"It is."

Streaker laughed softly. "After my shift is over, you impress me at the racing fields." she told him. "When the sun goes down."

Bonecrusher nodded his head. He tried not to seem too pleased with having another Cybertronian's company. "I accept."

And night came entirely too quick, even for Bonecrusher. Streaker raced toward him through the fields and grinned. She took a suitable position. "Alright, big guy, you ready to show me your stuff?" she teased, flexing her arms.

Bonecrusher seemed to relax a little and stood in his position. Streaker took off and he rolled after her. He watched her as they raced by, arms moving at their sides.

_She seems dressed in all of me  
Stretched across my shame  
All the torment and the pain  
leak through and covered me  
I'd do anything ever to myself  
Just to have her for myself  
Now I don't know what to do  
I don't know what to do  
When she makes me sad_

_She is everything to me  
The unrequited dream  
A song that no one sings  
The unattainable  
Shes a myth that I have to believe in  
All I need to make it real is one more reason  
And I don't know what to do  
I don't know what to do  
When she makes me sad  
But I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me (x 3)_

Streaker laughed happily and skidded to a halt in front of Bonecrusher. She laughed. "Wow, you are fast!" she said, "You should work at the delivery office with me!"

Bonecrusher shook his head. "No," he replied, "I'm not meant for that kind of work." He paused for a moment. "You do not seem offended by my appearance. Why is this?"

Streaker stared at him, surprised. "Should I be?"

Bonecrusher sighed heavily. "Everyone else is. I'd hate to think I'm wasting my time again ... "

Streaker smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ahh, you shouldn't let others get ya' down, you know!" she said. She glanced up toward the digital timer posted high over her office building. "Oops, gotta go. I have to get recharge before my early shift tomorrow." She turned and raced off. "Pleasure making your acquaintance, Bonecrusher!"

Bonecrusher returned to his quarters in the city and Elise eagerly awaited him. "Master!" she cried, happily, "How'd it go?"

He rolled over to his chair and sat down. Elise got the idea and moved over to offer him some Energon cubes. "It went ... well."

Elise giggled. "Did you kiss her, Master?" she asked.

Bonecrusher's optics flashed down at her. "No!" he snapped, "At least ... not ... " He hesitated, not sure how to even handle the fact someone enjoyed being with him. He sighed and leaned back, considering his options.

"How about tomorrow?" Elise suggested, "See her tomorrow, Master."

Bonecrusher smiled inwardly. "Alright."

O

Streaker and Bonecrusher spent more time together than either had planned. They raced throughout Cybertron and enjoyed gourmet Energon out on the docks. Streaker ended up startling several alien parasites beneath the ships and they swarmed over the dockworkers.

The two spent the evening rolling through the ship platforms. They danced together, bodies closer than they expected. Their optics never faltered from each other and their movements were smooth, almost as if they had rehearsed this.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

Streaker and Bonecrusher felt themselves getting closer and closer until her mouth connected with his own. Bonecrusher felt his thoughts derailing in a flash. He could not believe he was sharing a kiss with a beautiful female. He moaned quietly and tilted his head into the kiss.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

And they danced softly on their wheeled feet. Bonecrusher's kiss slowly became a little more forceful, teeth dragging against her lower lip. Streaker's intakes sputtered softly and the two parted an inch from each other.

"This ... " Bonecrusher stammered, glancing down, "Th - this never happened."

Streaker smiled at him. "Sure it did ... " she said, gently.

Bonecrusher slowly smiled back. It was the most he had ever smiled while with her. And he bent down, kissing her again. "I will see you tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Streaker told him, grinning back.

And the two parted ways.

O

Megatron, the Lord High Protector had been plotting the entire time. Plotting his vengeance. The Allspark was going to be his, as soon as he planned a way of attack on the others who had yet to figure him out. Especially Optimus Prime.

But all and more, Barricade reported the situation between Bonecrusher and Streaker. He was not pleased.

"Barricade, sent the drones ... " he commanded, "It's time that Bonecrusher remembered who he truly belonged to."

"Yes, my Lord ... "

Streaker moved quickly down the streets on her wheels. She frowned as several drones began to step out from the shadows, encircling her. Streaker skidded to a halt as the drones moved, weapons at the ready.

"Slag ... " she cursed.

Bonecrusher heard the sounds of battle and quickly made haste, rolling by with every ounce of strength in him. He roared when he rounded the corner and noticed the drones swarming over Streaker. His back spikes at the ready, he slammed into two drones.

Bonecrusher tossed one of the drones aside. Suddenly, the drones and Bonecrusher lunged at each other. One shot a blast that ripped into his shoulder and the others grabbed the wound, trying to rip it open.

Bonecrusher howled in agony and sliced each drone attempting to pile onto him. A shot went off and he struggled to break free. His side torrents went off, shredding drones in their wake. Finally, when Bonecrusher looked over, he gasped with horror.

Streaker was lying on the ground in a pool of golden fluid. Her optics flickered in and out before finally dimming. Bonecrusher rolled over to her, anguish sparking within him. She wasn't moving. A scan and he noticed her Spark had diminished into nothing.

Bonecrusher wavered and staggered back with horror. His entire world seemed to spin in anger and despair.

"A sad thing, isn't it ... ?"

Bonecrusher froze. Megatron stood behind him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. But he felt the iciness behind it and flinched. "Why?"

"Honestly, did you really think that you were worthy of any real love?" Megatron sneered. "Look at you. I saved you from your own torment. You are hideous. You were born hideous. You'll always be hideous. Do you understand?"

Bonecrusher felt fury lodged in his throat. He trembled.

"Say it ... " Megatron said, softly. "Say it, Bonecrusher. 'I am weak. I am ugly. No one can ever love me'."

The Transformer turned and gritted his teeth with hatred. He hated Megatron. But most of all, he hated his own inevitable destruction. With a moan, he dropped to his hands and knees and spoke the words weakly.

"I - I am weak. I am ugly. No one can ever love me ... " he moaned.

Megatron nodded his head. "Good ... " he said. "Now come. We're wasting time here. It's time to carry out my plan."

Bonecrusher shuddered and rose, following Megatron down the darkened streets. He did not look back. He couldn't look back. All he saw was the back of his leader, and with ever ounce of him, he wanted to tear his Spark out.

_I hate you for this, Megatron. I HATE YOU! _he thought, fury lodged in his chest. Hatred that threatened to kill him. But he no longer cared. Because he could see, that as long as Megatron and his ideals lived, he'd forever feel hatred. _I hate it all. And trust me ... I will watch you fall, Megatron. You will fall. _

O

_Note_-I know, so sad. But that was how the dream ended. I felt it was one that HAD to be written! Not the best, but without all the depressing moments, I thought it was cute. The first song is "Vermillion 2" by Slipknot and the second is "Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith.


End file.
